


Джинсы

by Terra_Celtika, Vitce



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: Написано на заявку с Kuroko new kink"Ниджимура/Тацуя. Тацуя носит драные джинсы. А Ниджимура постоянно возбуждается от вида его коленок и голой кожи в прорехах".





	

Со стороны Тацуи надевать эти джинсы было попросту нечестно. Можно сказать, почти читерство. Два раза Шузо упустил мяч, зацепившись взглядом за коленку в одной из прорех. Разрезы были и выше, в них мелькала гладкая белая кожа, но в те здоровые, на коленях, Шузо мог бы просунуть ладони. Сунуть — и погладить, чтобы Тацуя перестал улыбаться и смотреть так цепко и в то же время безмятежно.

Тяжело дыша, Шузо опустился на скамейку и посмотрел на Тацую — совсем чуть-чуть, искоса. Лучше б не смотрел, но взгляд сам собой лип к пальцам, сжимающим край скамейки, к узкому запястью. К чертовым рваным джинсам.

Тацуя улыбнулся и протянул ополовиненную бутылку с водой.

— На, освежись, Шу, — сказал он. И прибавил: — Жара — смерть просто.

Шузо подумал о ведре ледяной воды и о том, что даже этого не хватит, чтобы остыть. А еще подумал, что Тацуя просто издевается над ним.

Да так наверняка и было — слишком уж невинно поглядывал он на Шузо, положив подбородок на подтянутое к груди колено. Голое колено, выглядывающее из большой прорехи на джинсах.

Шузо сглотнул и влил в горло почти всю воду разом.

— Ага, — выдавил он наконец, просто чтобы не молчать. — Жарко. Сейчас бы на ледник.

— Да я бы прямо голышом в снег занырнул, — засмеялся Тацуя, откинув голову.

Шузо тут же застрял взглядом на открытой шее — когда Тацуя фыркал, его горло подрагивало. Мокрую челку он заправил за ухо и смотрел в ответ внимательно и насмешливо.

— Не боишься отморозить что-нибудь, — Шузо сглотнул, — важное?

— Ничего. Я же знаю, Шу, ты бы не дал мне замерзнуть.

Шузо подумал еще с полсекунды, решил, что притворяться уже поздно, и положил ему на колено мокрую и холодную ладонь. Тацуя вздрогнул и мечтательно прикрыл глаза.

— Хорошо, — тихо сказал он. — Почти как сугроб, только лучше.

Запустив пальцы под край ткани, Шузо погладил выше, потом еще выше. Тацуя заерзал и дернул коленом. Должно быть, ему было немного щекотно. Но Шузо не отпустил, только сильнее сжал пальцы и потянул Тацую к себе. Тот скользнул ближе, прижался бедром и горячим боком. Коротко облизнувшись, глянул шальными и веселыми глазами и предложил:

— Пойдем ко мне. У меня в холодильнике вода стоит. И вентилятор в комнате.

Теперь засмеялся Шузо. Никогда он не привыкнет к Тацуе: к его улыбкам, шуткам и подколкам, к его умению зацепить Шузо без лишних слов. К коленкам его этим. Коленки Химуро Тацуи вообще должны быть вне закона. Чтобы не выставлял их напоказ. Чтобы только Шузо мог на них смотреть.

— Конечно, — сказал он и слегка царапнул голую кожу. — Как я могу отказаться от… такого соблазнительного предложения? Вода и вентилятор. Это все, о чем я только мог мечтать.

Тацуя фыркнул ему в ухо, а потом прижался губами, обжег щеку, следом шею. Шузо вздрогнул, когда язык горячо скользнул по коже за ухом. Не стоило этого делать. В любой момент кто-нибудь мог ввалиться на площадку, да просто пройти мимо и увидеть их. Но Шузо только запустил пальцы в волосы Тацуи, прижал к себе еще тесней.

— Это на закуску, — сказал тот и обхватил губами мочку Шузо, а потом слегка сжал зубы. — А это за сарказм.

Шузо запустил пальцы глубже в прореху, погладил горячую кожу под коленом и скользнул дальше по бедру, насколько позволили узкие джинсы. Он чувствовал, как Тацуя вздрагивает от каждого прикосновения.

— Это за то, что надел эти чертовы джинсы, — Шузо наклонился и прижался ртом к открытым ключицам. Широко лизнул, надавливая кончиком языка между ними. — А это — за шуточки твои.

— Мне нужна холодная вода, — выдохнул Тацуя. — И, наверное, еще лед.

— И вентилятор, я помню. — Шузо встал, с сожалением убрав руку с колена. Ничего, он туда еще доберется. – Так и быть, пойдем к твоему вентилятору.

На самом деле, он даже не был уверен, что вентилятор действительно есть. Наплевать. Он, черт возьми, спотыкался на ходу и сжимал локоть Тацуи, горячий и влажный от пота —только так и держался на ногах. Тацуя уже не смеялся и не улыбался даже, только поглядывал иногда колко и жадно. 

Пока он возился с ключами, Шузо навалился на него, прижался губами к шее там, где позвонок выступал над воротом футболки. А потом они ввалились в прихожую, и Тацуя, развернувшись, вдавил его в дверь, втиснул колено между бедер. Сквозь шорты Шузо чувствовал грубый край ткани и гладкую кожу. 

— Тацуя, — пробормотал Шузо ему в губы, выдохнул в горячий рот, а потом сам подался навстречу, поцеловал жадно и торопливо. — А как же вентилятор?

— Нахер вентилятор, — хрипло ответил Тацуя, сунул ладонь ему под футболку и погладил живот. — Нахер все.

Он сгреб ткань в кулак и потянул Шузо за собой. В спальне опять прижал его к стене, содрал футболку и укусил за плечо. Лизнул шею, обхватил губами мочку и притерся всем телом. Его футболка липла к влажной коже на груди Шузо, бедра под ладонями подрагивали. Шузо нащупал большим пальцем одну из прорех на джинсах, погладил кожу.

— Нет, — сказал он и сам поразился, насколько хрипло прозвучал голос. — Не могу больше.

Он развернул Тацую спиной к себе и подтолкнул к кровати, по пути расстегивая его джинсы. Тацуя вцепился в его волосы и выворачивал голову, пытаясь поцеловать, но удалось ему только прикусить подбородок. Шузо подбросило, и он толкнул Тацую на постель. Он извивался, как рыба, как зверь в ловушке, но не пытался выскользнуть, только подавался навстречу рукам, когда Шузо вел ладонью по его спине, задирая футболку, и когда дернул джинсы вниз, стягивая вместе с бельем, обнажая гладкие белые ягодицы.

Тацуя потянулся и выгнулся, опустил голову на сложенные руки. Его короткие гладкие волосы блестели в солнечном свете и слепили Шузо глаза. Он прикасался почти на ощупь, погладил лопатки, комкая футболку, провел по пояснице. Каждый позвонок, каждая напряженная мышца ощущались под пальцами невыносимо четко. И запах… наклонившись, Шузо вдохнул терпкий аромат пота, разгоряченной кожи и мокрых волос. В голове шумело от возбуждения, перед глазами все плыло, Шузо ткнулся лбом между лопаток Тацуи и тяжело вдохнул. И держался за его бедра, руки, плечи, гладил, чувствуя, как Тацуя отзывается на каждое касание. Как он вздрагивает, как расправляются ребра, когда он глотает воздух.

Кажется, он пытался раздвинуть ноги еще шире, потереться о пах Шузо, но полуспущенные джинсы мешали ему и сковывали движения. Шузо не дал ему вывернуться и стянуть их — джинсы должны принять часть ответственности, это из-за них Шузо перестал соображать еще до того, как дошел до площадки.

— Шу, — прошептал Тацуя, выворачивая шею и искоса глядя сквозь спутанную челку. Шузо видел только потемневшую радужку, а еще — кончик носа и сухие потемневшие губы. Ему невыносимо хотелось поцеловать Тацую, но он только ткнулся губами в лопатку, прикусил слегка. 

Самыми кончиками пальцев Шузо погладил плечо, щеку, губы. А потом сказал:

— Оближи.

И Тацуя послушно коснулся подушечек языком, обхватил их ртом, горячим и влажным.

Шузо немедленно захотелось перевернуть его и заставить отсосать. И смотреть сверху вниз, как он высовывает язык и лижет головку.

Но джинсы, эти чертовы джинсы все еще терлись о колено Шузо и напоминали, почему они здесь, а не играют в баскетбол. Поэтому он отстранился, отодвинулся немного и погладил задницу Тацуи влажными пальцами. Другой рукой он стиснул и оттянул ягодицу. Кожа здесь была такая белая и чувствительная, что от одного только нажатия оставались красные следы. 

Тацуя пошатывался под ним — кажется, колени у него не разъезжались только потому, что их держали джинсы. Он цеплялся за покрывало, будто оно могло удержать, пока Шузо вталкивал в него пальцы, гладил изнутри мягкие податливые мышцы, обводил по кругу нежную кожу.

— Давай же, Шу, — сдавленно пробормотал Тацуя и выгнулся еще сильнее, приподнял задницу. — Пожалуйста. 

Но Шузо только придержал его за бедро и снова протолкнул внутрь пальцы — нарочито медленно. 

— Мне хотелось трахнуть тебя прямо там. Когда увидел в парке, подумал — нагну над скамейкой вот здесь же, с места не сходя. 

Тацуя глухо застонал, дернулся навстречу и ударил кулаком по постели, когда Шузо удержал его снова. Смотреть, как он извивается, как мелко покачивает бедрами, было восхитительно. Шузо мог бы наблюдать за этим вечно, если бы и сам уже не сходил с ума от возбуждения. 

— Черт, да трахни меня уже, Шу, — речитативом, глотая паузы, выдохнул Тацуя. — Давай, давай же, ну.

Шузо стянул шорты и провел членом между ягодиц, толкнулся в анус и снова отстранился. Тацуя вертелся и мешал ему, Шузо звонко шлепнул по ягодице и надавил ладонью ему между лопаток.

— Не дергайся, — сказал он тяжело и вжался бедрами снова, потерся, провел головкой вверх-вниз, растирая смазку. Покрасневшие растянутые мышцы сжимались, когда Тацуя напрягался. Его потряхивало под ладонью, но Тацуя больше не двигался — послушный, покорный. Податливый. 

Шузо придержал член пальцами и толкнулся головкой внутрь. Тацуя невольно сжался, стиснулся вокруг члена, и Шузо шлепнул его еще раз, заставляя расслабиться. Голова чертовски кружилась, он едва сдерживался, только и мог пялиться на затылок Тацуи и двигаться медленно, очень медленно. Слишком неторопливо.

Глотая раскаленный воздух, Шузо стиснул бедро Тацуи и потянул его на себя, входя еще глубже, а потом подался назад — и снова внутрь. 

Тацуя застонал под ним, потянулся, дергая покрывало, скользя пальцами по разбросанным подушкам, ища за что ухватиться. Шузо дернул его за локоть, потянул руку к себе и переплел пальцы. И Тацуя вцепился в его ладонь, качнулся навстречу его толчкам. 

Тацуя подавался к нему — мягко, едва заметно, тяжело выдыхая каждый раз. Жесткий пояс его джинсов терся о ноги Шузо, он запустил под него ладонь и погладил напряженное бедро, слегка царапнул его ногтями. Тацуя застонал и сильнее сжал его пальцы.

Задыхаясь, Шузо сбивался с ритма, входил резко и рвано. А потом выскальзывал так медленно, что Тацуя начинал ерзать и дергать бедрами. Глядя вниз расфокусированным взглядом Шузо видел, как он сводит лопатки, как выступают на них капли пота и текут по спине. Он наклонился и лизнул соленую кожу, провел языком вдоль позвоночника до шеи и прихватил кожу возле лихорадочно бьющейся вены. Тацуя весь напрягся под его губами, почти окаменел, только плечи чуть подрагивали, и задница — и без того чертовски тесная и горячая — сжалась еще сильнее. 

Раскаленный воздух, густой от запаха пота и смазки, обжигал горло. Шузо глотал его ртом и пытался прикусить кожу Тацуи, но только скользил губами.

Наверное, в комнате было все так же адски жарко. Черт его знает. Шузо уже не чувствовал — внутри колыхалось раскаленное марево, казалось, он наглотался горячего воздуха и не может теперь выдохнуть. Будто вся жара чертова Лос-Анджелеса собралась в его животе. 

Тацуя застыл, напряженный, словно сжатая пружина, и Шузо чувствовал в нем такой же жар. Он сжал бедра обеими руками, захватив и пояс джинсов, этих блядских джинсов, которые полдня сводили его с ума. И трахал со всей силы, быстро, жестко, так что у самого в глазах потемнело. Тацуя стонал почти без перерыва, с хрипом втягивал воздух и то ли просил, то ли ругался, уткнувшись лицом в смятое покрывало. 

А потом он сжался в очередной раз, стиснул член Шузо, и его накрыло. Темнота вскипела, окончательно застлала глаза, и остался только шум в ушах и ощущение — острое и яркое ощущение горячего напряженного тела. Шузо навалился, прижался животом и грудью, толкнулся еще раз, и еще, он двигался механически, уже не понимая, что делает. Тацуя вскрикнул под ним, подался назад, не давая выскользнуть, Шузо чувствовал его дрожь и жар, чувствовал свою сперму в нем. 

— Черт… о черт, Шу, — хрипло пробормотал Тацуя и заерзал. Его всего било мелкой дрожью.

Он отстранился сам, перевернулся на спину и обхватил свой член. Сквозь рассеивающуюся пелену Шузо смотрел, как мелькает в кулаке влажная головка, как Тацуя кусает губы и стряхивает липнущую ко лбу челку.

Его взгляд жег лицо, Шузо чувствовал его осязаемо, как прикосновение пальцев. И хотя оргазм едва схлынул, от этого зрелища в животе скрутился горячий узел.

Тацуя завозился, джинсы все еще мешали ему, не давая толком развести ноги, не давая двигаться под Шузо. Поерзав, Тацуя согнул ногу, уперся пяткой в край постели, то и дело соскальзывая и упираясь снова. Шузо придержал его лодыжку негнущимися пальцами и провел губами по коленке в прорехе. Черт, он несколько часов мечтал об этом, но и не представлял, что в этот момент задыхающийся Тацуя будет дрочить и вздрагивать всем телом от легких поцелуев. 

Шузо лизнул широко и влажно, скользнул языком под край ткани, коснулся кончиком того места чуть ниже коленки, которое у Тацуи было особенно чувствительным. Его тут же коротко встряхнуло, и рука — Шузо отлично видел — сбилась с ритма. Накрыв ладонь Тацуи, Шузо обхватил ее пальцами и подтолкнул. А потом лизнул коленку снова, слегка задевая кожу зубами, скользнул рукой ниже, погладил поджавшиеся яички и толкнулся во влажный от спермы вход.

Тацуя вскрикнул, надавил большим пальцем на головку и дернулся навстречу руке Шузо. Он был такой горячий внутри — Шузо задохнулся, почти как под раскаленным калифорнийским солнцем, — и тесный, будто они не трахались только что. 

Наклонившись, он лизнул головку прямо сквозь пальцы Тацуи, просунул язык между ними, собирая смазку. От вкуса, от запаха, от короткого рваного стона у Шузо зашумело в ушах, и шум этот катался в пустой голове, как прибой. Он несколько раз резко вставил пальцы в Тацую, и он выгнулся, на живот брызнула сперма. Густые капли запятнали и ладонь Шузо, и его подбородок. Заглянув в ошалелые глаза Тацуи, Шузо слизнул одну с губ. Тацуя притянул его за волосы, провел языком по подбородку и выдохнул ему в рот, вздрогнув последний раз.

Шузо почти рухнул на него — сил едва хватило отодвинуться, чтобы растянуться рядом. Он положил руку на колено Тацуи, погладил и, не удержавшись, опять запустил пальцы в прореху.

— Я смотрю, тебе действительно понравились эти джинсы. — Тацуя засмеялся и, повернувшись, уткнулся в шею Шузо. — Смотри не дорви их.

Шузо задумчиво потянул за болтающиеся на обтрепанных краях нити.

— Ничего, новые купишь.

— Да у меня есть, — фыркнул Тацуя. — И футболка… в таком же стиле. 

Шузо представил прорехи, в которых мелькает голый белый живот, и понял, что веселье еще только начинается.


End file.
